A Little Help From A Friend
by Proclaimed Penguin Princess
Summary: Everyday after intense training, Naruto always seems to over do it and begs Sakura heal him. One day, just like any other day, Sakura agrees to help when an idea comes to mind and everything changes. Lemon! One-Shot, No Flames! Read & Review Please!


Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto**

It's been six years since Sasuke and seemingly everyone has moved on, life has returned to the norm with most of the rookie nine. Training to become stronger and coming closer to acchiving their dreams, including Sakura. Becoming one of the most accomplised medics in the land and also the prettiest.  
Naruto is now a jonin and is next in line to be hokage. Along with that, Sakura and him have been spending more time together, growing closer but both are hesiant because of past experiences. Small moments were shared and each could tell that they were falling but didn't dare confess to the other. But something changes in one's mind that could shift everything...

WARNING: LEMON!

Everything was going as a usual day, Sakura just got done with her shift at the hospital but her mind was on auto pilet all day. The cause of all this was a very interesting dream she had last night, which was very much Not usual for her.  
She still can feel his hands all over her and his hot mouth on her neck along with other places... But! She can't think about that now, because she was walking to meet a paticular blonde at their usual place, the training grounds. Where she can see him shirtless and breathing heavy... Oh! Right, your still there. Anyway, arriving in the training grounds.  
Sakura found Naruto laying on the ground, clearly excusted from the day. When she walked next to him, his face lit up with a big smile.  
"Hey Sakura! How was your day?"  
"It was okay," she returned a smile, trying to keep her eyes on his. " what about you?"  
"Same but I think I went a little to far today," he said sheepishly, "It kinda hurts to move."  
"Naruto, jeez didn't I tell you to be more careful?" She looked at him and snuk a glance at his shirtless form, her mouth watered.  
"Yeah I know but do you think you could help me out?" He asked with puppy dog eyes.  
She sighed, "Naruto I've had a long day at the hospital and I'm pretty low on chakra." She watched his facial expression drop. "But I will try."  
"Thanks Sakura!" He smiled again. Her started to glow as she started to heal him, relief started slowly reach her body but then it abruptly stopped, "That's all I can do for now." He sat up and whined, "But it still hurts!"  
"Well it's not my fault!" She said annoyed, but then an idea popped into her mind. "Fine, I will fix you right up. But you have to promise me that you won't stop me or say anything unless I say it's okay. Alright?" Naruto looked at her confused, "Umm okay promise." She formed some hand signs and they poofed away.  
They appeared in Naruto's livingroom, he looked at her puzzled, "Why are we here?"  
"Just hush and follow me," She gave him a warning look then stood up and walked out of the room. Naruto followed after groaning being forced to move. A short walk through his bedroom to the bathroom, Sakura started the fauset in the tub. "Okay now once I leave, get undressed and get in. Let me know when you are, okay?" He gulped with a blush and nodded. Sakura turned and left.  
Once the door was safely shut, Naruto stripped and slowly sat in the pool of steaming hot water. He sighed as the tension left his body as he relaxed. "Okay Sakura!"  
The door opened to find Sakura only in one of his navy blue shirts, it came rest on the middle of her creamy thighs. He knew that it was Only that because he could see her hard peeks through the seemingly paper thin material. His face turned completely red and gulped hard then tried to move some of the bubbles over his lap before she see his... Ahem. "What are you-"  
"I Said Be Quiet!" She snapped and Naruto quickly zipped his lips together, aftraid of what she might do, Sakura gets a little scary when she's angry.  
"Now you promised to be silent! Don't break it!" Sakura scrowled him then let her expression soften, "So please close your eyes and I will let you know when to open them." He did as he was told, Sakura grabbed the edges of the tshirt and pulled it over her head. She made sure Naruto wasn't looking as she wrapped a towel around her curvy body and tucked the end on the side on her perky C cup breasts. The towel rested high way on her smooth thighs showing off her long, slender legs. She pulled the chop sticks out of her hair and let a wave of long, pink strands rest on her shoulders. "Okay Naruto."  
He opened his eyes to look in her direction and he stopped breathing as he felt himself swell. His hands clamped onto the sides of the tub to stay in control of himself. With his jaw locked to stay quiet, he adverted his eyes. Sakura saw this and giggled then moved towards him. When Naruto heard movement, his attention snapped right back to Sakura.  
She slowly walked towards him with her hips swaying and a smile playing on her lips. Once beside him, she sat on the back of the bath with Naruto facing away from her and both legs on either side of him. "Lean forward please." She whispered into his ear, she could his breathing was a bit labored, "And just try to relax..." She licked his ear then sat back. With her hands, she started to rub his strong shoulders and back. She heard him groan, she continued down and then to his sides.  
Her hands felt like magic as they worked his flesh, making all the aches go away but was replaced by the throbbing erection that he's had since Sakura walked in. 'Does she know what's she's doing to me?' He thought as he clenched his jaw when she hit a knot in his back.  
Sakura was having a hard time staying focused, trying to stay patient. She finally finished with back and stood up, "Keep still Naruto," she walked to the other side of the tub. She could feel his lust filled stare roaming his body and it made her shiver. She took a step into the bath and Naruto's eyes went wide. "Close your eyes again please Naruto." She could tell he was having trouble, she leaned forward to his ear and captures his ear in her mouth, she heard him growl lowly, "Close your eyes Naruto."  
He huffed and finally obeyed. Sakura stood straight and took off her towel then slowly slid into the water, letting a breathy moan escape through her plump, pink lips. She took Naruto's hand to rub his forearm and strong biceips. "Hmm..." Naruto relaxed a bit.  
Sakura smiled and breathed, "You can open your eyes now," His eyes openned slowly then almost budgled out of his head. Naruto's mouth went completely dry, there Sakura was, creamy skin glowing from the bath water. Her nipples barely under the water and her glorious hair draped around her. With the way Naruto heated stare on her, Sakura bit her lip to hold back a moan. She could feel that she was nearly dripping.  
"Saku-" His voice was horse and was cut off by Sakura glaring at him. She just finished up with both arms, 'Now for the legs' she thought. Slowly rubbing to half way up his thighs, Naruto's hands snapped to her wrists.  
"No more." Naruto rasped. Sakura pouted, "But I'm not done." She raised her eyes to meet his, the hunger in his dark saphaire blue eyes made her core grower even wetter if it's even possible.  
Naruto couldn't take it anymore, he released her wrists and one hand went to her hip to pull her forward then the other tangled into her soft pink locks.  
Sakura gasp at his quick actions as he crashed his lips to hers and he took advantage of the oppertunity to engage in battle with her hot tongue in her sweet mouth. Sakura moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. She sat on his hips, her core brushed his burning member, resting on the outside of her soaking wet core. They broke apart to groan in unison. Naruto's hand moved from Sakura's hip and glided up to her perky mounds. Sakura gasped as he moved to her neck. Nipping, licking, and suckling the smooth flesh. Naruto moved downward to her hard peeks to lightly bite and suck while playing with the other fingers. Then switched to give it's twin the same treatment. Sakura pushed her hands through his blonde hair and pulled. Naruto hissed and bucked his hips. "Ah!" Sakura ground her hips into his, "Please Naruto," she whimpered. He groaned, 'why does she have to sound so fucking sexy?' He slowly slipped his index into her soaked pussy, Sakura gasped at the sudden intrudion, he moved slowly at first then quicken his pace and added his middle finger to spred them apart. She moaned and rested her forehead in the hollow of his neck.  
"Are you ready?" Both know neither virgins were because of past relationships. Sakura yanked his head up and gave him a passionate kiss, "Please stop teasing me!" She whined as broke away. Naruto gave a nob and lifted her hips to meet his engorged cock. He gave her one last, soft, kiss and then parted her lips to sink slowly into her.  
"Ahh!" Sakura throw her head back, feeling stretch around his huge cock. Naruto groaned and tightened his grip on her hips. Sakura started let out a shakey breath, trying to adjust to his huge size. But soon started to squrim, singaling to him that she was ready.  
Naruto withdrew half way and began a gentle pace, her hips matching his, as he tried to control his breathing. Sakura started to grow impatient but realized he was going slow for her. 'He really is sweet.' She thought as she kissed him lightly then moved her lips to his ear.  
"I'm not going to break Naruto." She said heatly and pulled his hands from her hips to intertwine them with her own. He gave a tight laugh, trying to stay in control of himself.  
Sakura then moved up and took control, she started slow but soon quicken her pace. She bit her lips and moaned at the coil tightening in her lower stomach. Naruto growled and grabbed her hips again to stop her.  
"Sakura, if you continue, I won't be able to hold back anymore." His deep voice rang through her ears, she looked into his ocean blue eyes and smiled, "I didn't want you to hold back in the first place," then kissed him and bit his lips lightly. With that Naruto brought her hips up to nearly his tip and slammed into her.  
"Ahh! Naruto!" His pace was fast and harsh, taking no mercy. Sakura hung onto his golden locks for dear life as her breats bounced in front of his face. Taking one his hand, he bit down, Hard. Small drops of blood ran down her chest as he licked some away.  
"Faster!" She called as her climax was nearing. He grunted in reply as he quicken his already impossible speed. "So close! Ah!" She could feel her walls tighten and hear Naruto groan.  
"So fucking tight!" He angled his hips and hit a spot inside her. She screamed, "NARUTO!" She exploded onto him as he continued to slam into her until he hit his climax and spilled his hot seed inside her womb, filling her to the brim.  
Both panting they loved into each others's eyes and captured lips. Breaking apart, both said in unison, "I Love You."  
Naruto wrapped his arms around her small form and drew her close, Sakura laid her head on his shoulder, smiling.  
Everything felt so right and each knew it.  
Sakura sat up and pouted, Naruto looked at her confused, "Damn it now I'm sore!" He chuckled and went to her ear to whisper, "Want the same treatment?" And started to kiss her neck, working his way down as Sakura gave a throaty moan.

Meanwhile, the eyes watching the scene blazed in anger, "How could you?!"

Proclaimed Penguin Princess: What color are the eyes? Are they a man's? Or possibly a woman? Who knows?! Please reveiw & tell me what you think. You guys will choose if I continue or not! Sorry about being away for so long & the spelling errors (im a horrible speller .") Thanks for reading!


End file.
